


L'affaire du t-shirt

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Cosmowarrior [9]
Category: Captain Harlock, コスモウォーリアー零 | Cosmo Warrior Zero
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: S’il avait fallu fixer un point d’origine, le commandant Warrius Zero aurait sans conteste choisi la tasse.





	L'affaire du t-shirt

_Disclaimers  : tous les t-shirts m’appartiennent._

_Note de l’auteur  : voyez-vous, j’ai eu un pic de production de fanarts début juillet, ce qui m’a conduit à générer toute une collection de t-shirts (stupides, cela va sans dire). Et comme je suis relativement peu motivée pour écrire de longs chapitres cette année, je me suis donc rabattue sur une courte histoire de t-shirts. Et de mugs, n’oublions pas les mugs._

_Chronologie  : le Karyu._

_Linguistique  : accessoirement, je précise que « ryu » signifie « dragon ». Je ne vous ferai pas l’affront de traduire l’anglais._

—

S’il avait fallu fixer un point d’origine, le commandant Warrius Zero aurait sans conteste choisi la tasse.

L’objet avait été livré sur le Karyu _via_ un transporteur privé. Il ne portait pas d’adresse d’expédition. Néanmoins, il était accompagné d’un petit mot qui laissait peu de place au doute : «  _Trouvé ça. Je me suis dit que ça te plairait. H._  »  
Il s’agissait d’un mug. Un mug blanc, sur lequel était inscrit « Keep calm and ride a dragon ». La tête de dragon qui surmontait cette phrase ressemblait plus ou moins à l’emblème du Karyu.

Warrius ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. De la part d’Harlock, le message implicite était sûrement un reproche, mais d’un autre côté l’aphorisme était juste, non ? Et plutôt drôle, du moins pour qui était adepte d’humour tordu…

Le lendemain, Warrius avait donc troqué la porcelaine réglementaire du Karyu contre son nouveau mug, et il était allé se servir un petit-déjeuner au mess l’air de rien. Autant dire que les gars avaient décelé le double sens du message à peine le mug empli de café.

— De quel dragon parle cette tasse au juste, commandant ?

Personne n’osa cependant employer le verbe « chevaucher » comme le suggérait si bien le mug : Marina possédait un don pour surgir au pire moment, et si le surnom de « deuxième dragon » était communément répandu pour désigner l’officier en second du Karyu, aucun membre d’équipage avec un minimum de jugeotte n’aurait risqué la moindre allusion sexuelle à son sujet.

D’autant que cela concernait le second _et_ le commandant, les gars n’étaient pas suicidaires non plus.

Marina resta toutefois invisible pendant le petit-déjeuner et n’émit aucun commentaire de la journée. Le matin suivant, Warrius s’enhardit donc jusqu’à emmener son mug en passerelle. Les gars n’étaient peut-être pas suicidaires mais lui si, et il éprouvait une certaine curiosité mêlée d’excitation à l’idée de provoquer une réaction de la part de Marina.

— Vous êtes puéril, commandant.

Réaction qui s’avéra, en l’occurrence, quelque peu décevante. Son second l’avait habitué à mieux.

En revanche, les froncements de sourcils frénétiques d’Unabara, le regard ébahi d’Ishikura et le sourire idiot de Rai achevèrent de convaincre Warrius que ce mug était absolument formidable. Zero se renversa sur le dossier de son fauteuil de commandement, croisa les mains derrière sa tête et décida en conséquence de ne plus boire son café ailleurs que dans cette tasse, essentiellement en passerelle et si possible devant Marina. Combien de temps son redoutable second tiendrait-elle avant de péter un scandale au milieu de la passerelle ? se demanda-t-il.

Il estima qu’elle craquerait avant une semaine.

Il ignorait encore à quel point il se trompait.

—

S’il avait fallu fixer un point de bascule, le commandant Warrius Zero aurait hésité, mais il aurait malgré tout choisi le selfie. Alors d’accord, la dernière communication d’Harlock était bizarre (elle consistait en une seule ligne « pas de preuve, pas de point »), mais ce foutu pirate était coutumier des messages incompréhensibles. Cette simple phrase entraîna toutefois une réaction en chaîne qui lui échappa complètement, et qui de toute évidence impliquait son mug.

Et Marina.

Et une holocam.

— Bouge pas, lui intima son second. Et lève bien ta tasse.

Avant qu’il ne puisse réagir, la jeune femme se plaça à côté de lui, brandit la caméra devant elle, appuya sur le déclencheur et siffla entre ses dents « je t’en foutrai des « pas de preuve », moi ».  
Puis elle se détourna de Zero pour vérifier le résultat sur l’écran.

— Ça devrait être bon, marmonna-t-elle.

Bon pour quoi ? s’étonna Warrius. Il serra le mug entre ses deux mains, laissa la chaleur du café se diffuser dans ses doigts, et retint une grimace. Il aurait préféré que Marina lui dise « arrête un peu avec ce mug », au moins les choses auraient été claires, mais là… À quoi rimait cette manœuvre ? Pourquoi cette photo ? Jusqu’à quel niveau Harlock était-il mouillé dans cette affaire ? (parce qu’il ne fallait pas se leurrer, hein… Harlock était forcément mouillé dans cette affaire).

Personne ne se décida à lui fournir la moindre explication.

Il n’osa pas réévoquer le sujet.  
Peut-être aurait-il dû.  
Ou peut-être aurait-il dû abandonner le mug.

Hélas, il était déjà trop tard pour enrayer la marche infernale des événements.

—

S’il avait fallu fixer un point de rupture, le commandant Warrius Zero n’aurait su se prononcer, mais dans tous les cas l’intervention du t-shirt était décisive.

Il trouva le vêtement, plié avec soin, sur son fauteuil en passerelle. La façon dont le paquet était parvenu jusque-là ne sautait pas aux yeux au premier abord mais, en tout état de cause, cela impliquait des complicités au sein de son équipage… ainsi que (et ça c’était plus curieux) l’accord tacite de Marina. Toutefois, personne ne se dénonça spontanément.

Personne ne broncha non plus lorsque Zero déplia le t-shirt en fronçant les sourcils.  
C’était un maillot sans manches turquoise pâle, ou peut-être vert, dans le genre qu’un sportif daltonien aurait exhibé pour pousser de la fonte sur de la musique virile. Jamais Warrius n’aurait imaginé porter une telle horreur, d’autant que… whoh putain.

Le t-shirt portait l’inscription « Get drunk and fuck a pirate », agrémentée d’une petite tête de mort strictement _identique_ à ce qu’Harlock avait l’habitude d’arborer. Le rapport avec la tasse (notamment dans la similitude de construction des slogans) était évident ; le message, d’une limpidité exemplaire. Warrius se sentit rougir jusqu’aux oreilles.

Whoh putain, whoh putain, whoh _putain_  ! La tasse avait au moins la décence d’être un peu plus subtile.

À ce stade, plusieurs problèmes se posaient : un, quelle que fût sa rapidité à remettre ce t-shirt en boule à peine déplié, Warrius était douloureusement conscient d’avoir eu des témoins.  
Deux, c’était peut-être étrange de le formuler ainsi mais _ceci_ s’avérait beaucoup trop direct pour provenir d’Harlock. Ce foutu pirate était un emmerdeur de première, nul ne pouvait le nier, mais lorsque cela concernait le sexe de près ou de loin et qu’il était personnellement impliqué, il se montrait bien moins exubérant que Zero ne l’aurait imaginé.

Et trois, Marina.  
Marina venait d’entrer en passerelle.

— Alors ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Comment ça, « alors ? », paniqua Zero. Elle voulait voir ? Elle avait déjà vu ? Elle voulait qu’il lui montre ? Elle attendait son avis ?  
Ishikura prit heureusement la parole sur un autre sujet.

— Le matériel de prise de vue de la cellule comm’ est bien grand angle, ma’am. J’ai fait des tests, ça fonctionne nickel.

Zero cilla. Pourquoi avait-il soudain la désagréable impression que cette réponse ne relevait en réalité _pas du tout_ d’un autre sujet ? Et pourquoi se sentait-il soudain pris dans un effroyable traquenard ?

Marina darda son regard sur lui.  
Ou, plus exactement, Marina darda son regard sur la boule de tissu qu’il triturait toujours entre ses doigts.

— Va falloir que tu le mettes, Warrius.

Tandis qu’il reculait par réflexe et butait dans l’accoudoir de son fauteuil, Zero remarqua alors une incongruité notable : Marina n’était pas en uniforme.

À tout bien regarder, _aucun_ des officiers présents en passerelle n’était en uniforme, en fait. Son second portait en lieu et place de sa tunique rose habituelle un gilet long gris clair boutonné jusqu’au col, Ishikura était en chemise à fleurs, Rai se pavanait dans un sweat rouge pétant orné de sigles cabalistiques menaçants (qui, Zero l’espérait, étaient représentatifs d’un groupe de musique _underground_ et non pas d’une secte satanique), et Unabara avait opté pour un… euh, truc flashy (et hideux) à motifs imprimés. Avec des éléphants, _a priori_.

Marina profita de son ahurissement figé pour lui enlever le t-shirt des mains. Le vêtement lui arracha une moue indéfinissable, mi-dégoûtée, mi-perplexe.

— Ah oui c’est… euh… vraiment cash, lâcha-t-elle.  
— Vous m’avez dit « brut de fonderie », je vous ai trouvé du brut de fonderie, ma’am, intervint Unabara.

Attends, attends… Ce t-shirt venait d’Unabara ? Unabara le mécanicien consciencieux, le vérétan, Unabara l’ami fidèle, Unabara la voix de la raison ?

— Non mais ça va, je pense que ce sera parfait.

Et Marina _approuvait_  ? Qui donc étaient ces gens ?

Pendant que Zero, sourcil levé, se demandait où était passé son équipage, Marina donna quelques rapides consignes à Ishikura (à propos de positionnement et d’éclairage, mais de toute façon Zero avait cessé de chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce qui l’entourait). Puis la jeune femme lui lança le t-shirt.

— Faut que tu le mettes, Warrius, répéta-t-elle.

Le sourcil de Zero se leva un peu plus haut. Marina exhala un soupir agacé.

— Il y a un petit challenge en cours avec ton copain le pirate, expliqua-t-elle d’un ton sec.

Ah… Oui mais non ça n’expliquait rien du tout, en fait. Marina le toisa de haut en bas, puis parcourut la passerelle du regard avec un sourire satisfait.

— … Et il est hors de question qu’on le perde, termina-t-elle. Mais je pense qu’on a toutes nos chances, là…

Derrière elle, Unabara opina.

— Je suis d’accord. Pour ce que j’en ai vu le pirate a dû rester dans ses quartiers, et…

Le mécanicien croisa le regard perdu de Zero. Il lui fit un clin d’œil.

— On a une photo, commandant. ‘tendez, je vous montre.

Unabara lui tendit une tablette de données. D’ordinaire, les écrans de ces petites bêtes affichaient plutôt des lignes de chiffres, des diagrammes ou des rapports à signer, mais sur celle-ci il y avait une photo. Une photo un peu sombre, pour être exact.

Zero s’y reprit à deux fois pour identifier avec précision ce qu’il voyait. C’était Harlock, à n’en pas douter, Warrius aurait reconnu ce sourire narquois entre mille sans avoir besoin de la cicatrice sur la pommette pour confirmer. Le pirate se trouvait effectivement dans ses quartiers, et Zero en était certain tout simplement parce qu’il se rappelait très bien le montant du lit sur la droite de l’image (mais il n’allait pas l’avouer à Unabara, la situation était déjà assez gênante comme ça). Harlock y apparaissait vêtu d’un… en tout cas, c’était un t-shirt, et jamais Zero n’aurait pensé assister un jour à un tel spectacle. Parce que bon, pour fréquenter de manière régulière ce foutu pirate, il savait pertinemment que les goûts d’Harlock se portaient davantage sur le militaire fonctionnel, les têtes de mort un peu partout avec, ces derniers temps, des préférences de couleurs qui tiraient de plus en plus vers le noir.

Sur la photo, le t-shirt était d’un rose cassé très clair, mais rose tout de même (pas du tout la couleur « héros ténébreux » qu’Harlock voulait se donner, donc). Et, surtout, il était décoré d’une mignonne tête de panda ornée d’une corne de licorne fushia, de petites étoiles pailletées, et d’une inscription qui proclamait « I don’t care, I’m a pandicorn ».

C’était… très curieux à observer sur un pirate hors-la-loi meurtrier psychopathe recherché par la police et l’armée.

Mais Marina avait raison, songea Zero. L’équipage du Karyu pouvait faire bien mieux. Ne serait-ce qu’Unabara et sa chemise psychédélique avec des éléphants, déjà… Quant à « son » t-shirt, eh bien…

— Je vais m’habiller, décida Warrius.

Quoi que dans ce cas de figure il aurait plutôt fallu dire « je vais me déshabiller », mais Zero estima qu’il était inutile d’entretenir le chaos ambiant avec ce genre d’annonce.

Lorsqu’il revint de la chambre de veille après avoir troqué sa veste d’uniforme et son sous-pull contre ce débardeur d’un goût décidément très douteux, il trouva la passerelle en effervescence.  
De toute évidence, Acceluder avait été recruté comme photographe, Ishikura lui tournait autour en gesticulant, Rai testait des poses toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres, Unabara déplaçait un écran et Marina supervisait le tout. Seul Phase était encore à son poste au radar.

— Ah, Warrius ! Installe-toi ! lui lança Marina.

Zero faillit répondre « où ? », mais il comprit à temps qu’on attendait de lui qu’il s’asseye dans son fauteuil de commandement.

— Tu as ta tasse ?

Oui, il avait sa tasse, et c’était la dernière fois qu’il prenait cette _putain_ de tasse en passerelle, se promit-il. Malgré tout il ne parvenait pas à s’irriter. Toute cette joyeuse agitation était _in fine_ rafraîchissante. Et bienvenue pour casser la morne routine de leur patrouille actuelle.

Il était hors de question qu’il remercie Harlock d’avoir _encore_ foutu le bordel, en revanche.

Acceluder se révéla un photographe tout à fait honorable. La prise de vue englobait tout le monde autour de Zero, chacun regardait à peu près l’objectif et l’atroce diversité criarde des t-shirts était parfaitement visible. Y compris celui de Marina qui, Zero le découvrit lorsqu’Acceluder projeta la photo sur l’écran tactique principal de la passerelle, possédait un t-shirt très, euh, intéressant sous son gilet.

— Ah ben merci, protesta-t-il.

Mais au moins il comprenait pourquoi Marina avait insisté pour se placer « à tout prix » à sa droite. La jeune femme releva le menton d’un air de défi.

— Il faut se donner tous les moyens de gagner, Warrius, sourit-elle.

« I’m with stupid », disait le t-shirt. La flèche blanche sous le mot « stupid » pointait vers la gauche.

Zero fit « grmf ».

— C’est malin, grogna-t-il.

Marina lui répondit d’un rire cristallin.

—

Le message retour d’Harlock arriva le surlendemain. _« Okay, je déclare forfait. Chouette t-shirt,_ _j’approuve_ _. H. »_ Le pirate ne précisait pas de quel t-shirt il parlait.  
… ce qui était probablement mieux pour lui, se dit Zero. En tout cas une chose était sûre : _jamais_ il ne ressortirait ce t-shirt « Get drunk and je fais ce que je veux aux pirates, non mais ho » du fond du tiroir où il l’avait enfoui.

Restait que, en fin de compte, le pirate le plus célèbre de la galaxie venait de « déclarer forfait », un événement au demeurant exceptionnel et, de mémoire d’officier de la Flotte Indépendante Terrienne, tout à fait inédit.

La victoire se devait d’être fêtée dignement. Warrius avait sorti le champagne, le bouquet de roses sur la table et la lumière tamisée. Et il avait planifié, hum… certains projets pour la nuit.

Il n’escomptait pas rencontrer d’obstacles.

—

…

—  _N’insiste pas Marina, je ne mettrai pas ce t-shirt !_


End file.
